webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Craboo (episode)
Captain Craboo is the 14th & 15th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 40th & 41st episode overall. It is the first 22 minute full-length episode and aired on September 5, 2016CNFan1995. "Cartoon Network August 2016 Premiere Info", ToonZone, 25 July 2016. Retrieved July 25, 2016. on Cartoon Network. Synopsis The Bears are reunited with their pet crab, Captain Craboo. But after an unfortunate run-in with Nom Nom, the Bears may lose their pet forever. Plot The episode starts with Ice Bear waking up and putting on his apron, and realizes that it is torn up. Panda screams, running into Ice Bear while holding Mr. Penguin, who had his head ripped off. Grizzly enters wearing a red onesie and sees that it's also torn. They all look in horror as they realize their entire house has been destroyed. Ice Bear sees a trail of torn cloth and they all follow it to the bathroom. As the toilet lid rattles vigorously, Panda lifts it to reveal Captain Craboo. Although Grizzly and Panda are happy to see their lost pet, Ice Bear is not. It flashes back to the events of Emergency. Ice Bear is then seen trying to attack Craboo, but the others stop him. Grizzly believes it's time to free Craboo so he scoops him up with a dustpan and tries to get him outside, but Ice Bear forcefully sweeps him out. Panda and Grizzly feel sorry for Craboo in the rain, but Ice Bear gets over him quickly. Grizzly decides to bring Craboo back inside until the storm ends. When Grizzly puts Craboo on the sofa, Craboo does a backflip, filling Grizzly and Panda with awe. Panda then makes Craboo cut some paper, he cuts it into a shape of the Bears. They decide to keep Craboo. Next is montage of Grizzly and Panda using Craboo for cutting things and them taking him on a walk, all the while Craboo is causing mischief and only Ice Bear seems to be aware. The next scene shows Ice Bear going to his fridge but sees Craboo and tries to get him to go away. He then scratches his head, Craboo copies. Ice Bear is surprised by it and does a lot of hand actions to see if Craboo copies, which he does. When he tries to do a "Peekaboo" sign, Craboo runs away. Ice Bear then goes to sleep but is wakened by his brothers who want to take Craboo to the pet shop. When they get to the pet shop, they realize Nom Nom is there. Ice Bear and Panda don't want to go, but Grizzly thinks he can get a photo of Craboo with Nom Nom. They enter and meet Nom Nom, who isn't happy to see them. Not Nom is disgusted by Craboo and threatens to call security. They try to go but Nom Nom then pushes Ice Bear over. Grizzly and Panda are shocked and Craboo then jumps on Nom Nom and nips both his ears. Nom Nom screams in panic and then Craboo lands on Ice Bear, who starts to like Craboo. Security then take Craboo, handcuff him and take him to jail, making the Bears angry. Nom Nom takes Craboo to court, where the bears testify for Craboo. The Bears do well in defending Craboo, but just before the judge rules them innocent Nom Nom fakes and makes it seem like Craboo attacks him. In the news, the reporter Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Captain Craboo * Nom Nom * Chloe Park (cameo) * Mr. Park (cameo) * Mrs. Park (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * News Reader * Police Chief Locations * The Cave * San Francisco Objects * Ice Bear's Axe * Panda's Phone * Cheese Poofies (cameo) Music * My Boo * Sooner or Later Videos Return of Craboo - We Bare Bears (San Diego Comic Con) Night of NEW - Cartoon Network Nom Nom vs. Craboo - We Bare Bears Trivia * This is the first half-hour episode of We Bare Bears. * Following "Emergency", this is the second episode to feature Captain Craboo. * Just by glancing at Captain Craboo triggers a flashback of Ice Bear getting clamped in the ear by the crab in "Emergency". This causes him to act hostile towards Captain Craboo. * Craboo's design is notably different from when he made his debut in "Emergency". * This episode marks the third that features a song sung by Panda. The first one is "Girl Be Sellin' Sunshine'" and the second is "If Only That Day Was Today". * Captain Craboo ends up at the same island where the Baby Bears were stuck and surrounded with Karla and Dave when they were kids in the episode The Island. Cultural References * When referring to the damage caused to their home, Panda speculates the perpetrator may be "scissor-handed". This is possibly a reference to Edward Scissorhands. * When Officer Harris confronted the Bears on top of a bended tree, their conversation (Grizz: "Our Craboo's innocent!", Officer Harris: "I don't care!") mirrored the famous lines of Dr. Richard Kimble (Harrison Ford) and Deputy Samuel Gerard (Tommy Lee Jones) from the 1993 action film The Fugitive. International Premieres * March 18, 2017 (UK & Ireland) Errors * Despite already wearing contacts, Panda is seen wearing a pair of glasses in order to read a newspaper. However, he may have just taken his contacts out for this period of time. * Near the beginning of the episode, when it starts raining, from the inside out in the windows, no rain seems to be visible. * At times when Panda was playing the guitar on his phone, the strings don't move. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Chloe Park Episodes Category:Charlie Episodes Category:Nom Nom Episodes Category:Captain Craboo Episodes Category:C